


Goodbye

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, This was so difficult for some reason, definitely not fluff :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Kit's idea to ride to the nearest kingdom, in the middle of a three year long war. Kit thought that it was finally time to offer assistance and end the struggle once and for all. And the battle had ended in their favor. But with a great loss.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

The battle had been rough. Much rougher than any of them had anticipated. And the worst part was that they had had a choice in it. Whether to participate or not. 

It had been Kit's idea to ride to the nearest kingdom, in the middle of a three year long war. Kit thought that it was finally time to offer assistance and end the struggle once and for all. And the battle had ended in their favor. But with a great loss.

It had taken Kit almost a day to ride back to his kingdom with the Captain. He had been wounded in the abdomen, and the doctors said that it was only a matter of time until he'd pass away. And the Captain had insisted on Kit to take him home, to his family.

At first Kit had refused to believe it. His best friend was not dying. It was simply not possible. Not after all this time. Not after everything they'd been through. 

But still it was happening. And it was beyond Kit's control. As soon as they had reached the castle, Kit had sought Ella out, asking if the Fairy Godmother could help them. But he already knew the answer. 

The woman was lovely, and very talented when it came to dress transformation, but even she couldn't heal a mortal wound. Kit had sobbed into Ella's shoulder that day, holding her close, finally letting out all the pain that he had been keeping inside as he had been trying to be strong for his friend. 

While he struggled to gain the strength to say his last goodbyes to his lifelong friend, the Captain's family was doing the same. Kit didn't want to interrupt. He couldn't even imagine how hard it was for the family. Or perhaps he could. 

He had lost his own father, and his mother. And the goodbyes had been the hardest part. They always were. But as Ella reminded him, at least they were blessed with the chance to say goodbye. Ella had never gotten that chance with her father. And it hurt even worse that way. Guessing and wondering if the person you loved had died in pain, peacefully, whispering your name. If they had been afraid, or ready to face the uncertainty of death.

Kit knew that he would eventually have to walk inside the room. He was standing by the door, listening to the soft cries of his daughter-in-law, the Captain's eldest daughter, Willow. She was the last one in the room, unwilling to leave her father's side. Kit didn't want to disturb, but he had a feeling Willow wouldn't be leaving her father at any point. Rightfully so.

He walked in slowly, smelling the awful scent of death around him. He had smelled it twice before in his life, sitting by his parents' death beds. And now he was here again. 

He walked over to the Captain, biting his lip to stop himself from crying.  
Willow, on the other hand, was weeping softly, holding her father's hand tightly. 

The Captain wasn't saying anything. Perhaps he wasn't strong enough, or perhaps there was nothing left to say.   
"Captain..", Kit felt silly for calling him by his former title at a time like this, but it was what he had always called him, and it would feel wrong to change that now. "You're... are you okay?"

The Captain chuckled dryly, looking at his best friend. "I'm brilliant, Your Majesty."

Willow sighed, squeezing her father's hand tightly. "Don't go, father."

Kit's heart stung. He remembered begging the same from his own father. But it hadn't worked. It never did.

"I wish I didn't have to, sweetheart", the Captain said softly, his eyes on his daughter. Kit admired his strength. Even at a time like this, he would not shed a tear. He truly was the strongest man Kit had ever had the honor of knowing.

"You'll be alright, though", the Captain spoke, looking at his daughter. "Promise to take care of your mother, and your siblings."

"I promise", Willow said with a shaky voice, closing her eyes as she shed a few more tears. "I love you, father."

"I love you, too", the Captain said softly, touching his daughter's cheek. "Go on, now. I don't want you to have to see it."

Willow breathed out a few times, leaning closer to hug her father as he was fading away quickly. "Goodbye", with that she rushed off, closing the door behind her.

Kit turned his eyes to his best friend, fighting back the tears he knew he could no longer stop. "It's my fault", he whispered. "I was the one who insisted upon the battle-"

"Kit", the Captain interrupted him. "I would have suggested it if you hadn't", he smiled. "But if you hadn't, you wouldn't be the man I grew up with. My best friend."

Kit gave a shaky breath, smiling sadly. "And if you hadn't decided to sacrifice yourself for everyone, you wouldn't be the man I grew up with. You... you taught me everything I know."

"I know", the Captain chuckled. "And you learned nothing", he joked.

Kit smirked softly. It was just like his friend to make everything into a joke. "I suppose not."

The Captain sighed, closing his eyes. "It's time for me to go, Kit. You take care of yourself."

Kit wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted to tell him he loved him. That he was the only true friend Kit had ever known. But he didn't have to say it. He already knew. "I will", was all he said, and all too quickly, there was silence in the room. 

The Captain's steady breathing died out, and Kit felt like a part of him died with him. And perhaps it did. The part that had been his childhood, his boyish adventures, his quest to search for the girl with the glass slipper. He had promised that he would take care of himself, but in truth he had no idea how he was going to get over this. 

He barely even felt Ella walk into the room and place her hand on his shoulder, but as she kissed his cheek, whispering how sorry she was, he knew that she would be exactly the person to help him get through the heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really difficult for me to write for some reason, and I'm not sure if it turned out okay at all. But I tried, and I guess that's what counts :)


End file.
